


His Gift

by JustBeHappy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Four Continents Figure Skating Championships, I promise there's fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Miscommunication, Pining, Valentine's Day, VictUuri, Victor is sad and feels neglected, Yuuri is oblivious, those two are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9768551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeHappy/pseuds/JustBeHappy
Summary: Victor is upset because Yuuri has seemingly forgotten about Valentine's Day and neglecting him thanks to the Four Continents.Then, he realised he wanted Yuuri more than that gold medal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated Valentine's Day!!! 
> 
> Sorry it's a bit late, but... Victuuri shippers, please accept this as my offering... XDD
> 
> I was like oooooooh Four Continents begins on the day after the Valentine's Day? I wonder how Victor will feel about this and I like writing about competition fics sooooooo. Yep. This happened. 
> 
> It will be split into two parts. This one is mostly in Victor's pov, and the second chapter will be in Yuuri's pov. :PPP

 Valentine's Day.

 A beautiful time of love and romance, where lovers are expected to spend an entire day with each other, honouring their relationship and whatever that has passed between them.

 The exact day Victor had been daydreaming about loooooooong before he and Yuuri truly 'DTR'-ed at Barcelona exhibition skate (at least he thought they 'DTR'-ed). His imagined, ideal Valentine's Day with Yuuri sometimes took place in the most romantic spots in Russia, where they would be spending time with each other without their angry 'son' to look after and there would be no angry coaches. Sometimes, he imagined they would be sitting on a beach, holding hands with each other and he would hug Yuuri and never let him go. Or sometimes, they would have the skating rink to themselves and they could waltz peacefully to _Stammi Vicino_. Or maybe, they would exchange cute presents. 

 Anyways, Valentine's Day was meant to be romantic and they were supposed to be spending it with each other. Emphasising on  _only_ each other. 

 The day meant so much to Victor, because it would be the first time they got to spend time with each other not as coach/student, coach/competitor, world-class figure skaters but real lovers. 

 Until Yurio unintentionally reminded them after the Europeans that the Four Continents Championships of the year was going to span from the 15th of Februrary to the 19th, and seeing that the men's short program was going to happen on the 15th, they would have to spend the entire day in Korea for the group training sessions if he wanted Yuuri to pry that gold medal from JJ's hands. 

 Great. His original plans were brutally tossed out of the window. Soon enough, he realised that wasn't the worst thing, yet.

 In the morning, he woke up in the hotel room to find that Yuuri was already dressed and tying up his shoelaces.

 ' Yuuuuuri! Where are you going?'

 ' Hah? To the rink?' Yuuri pushed up his glasses. ' It's probably empty in the morning, so I have to get there before anyone else arrives, or else JJ will be hogging the centre again.'

 ' Do you know what day it is today?' Victor rolled over to face his lover.

 ' A... Tuesday?' Yuuri frowned, scrunching up his nose adorably in concentration. 

 ' No.'

 ' The day before the SPs?'

 ' No.'

 ' Chris's birthday?'

 ' No it's-'

 ' Sheesh. Tell me later. I'm getting out!' He slung the skate bag over his shoulder. ' Get down to the rink whenever you feel like it, okay? I really have to train hard if I want to get that gold medal. Bye!'

 He must have missed the sound of Victor's heart breaking after he closed the door. 

  _Oh my god. Yuuri had forgotten about Valentine's Day._

***

 And Victor definitely wasn't expecting to spend the very day he had been fantasising about at the official rink, watching Yuuri practice for the entire afternoon while enduring King JJ's egotistical ramblings at the side. 

Why on earth did the ISU have to schedule the competition the day  _after_ Valentine's Day? Couldn't they have scheduled it on the 17th or something? 

 As if to make matters worse, Yuuri had forgotten about this very special day, because probably, the only thing he cared about was getting that gold medal to fulfil Victor's request. Victor had meant it as a joke when he said he wanted to 'kiss a gold medal and not silver', but Yuuri was taking it more seriously than he had originally intended to the point that he was completely neglecting Victor. 

  He was emotionally frustrated and heartbroken. The love of his life had forgotten about an important occasion like this and didn't give him the attention he deserved.

 It would be wrong to say that Victor wanted Yuuri to buy presents for him. He just wanted... Well... Yuuri rarely made the ' first move ', and he was hoping maybe, just maybe, Yuuri would be a little more affectionate on Valentine's Day.  

 Great. He was starting to hate himself for the entire 'kiss the gold medal' and 'we'll get married after you get the gold medal' thing. His adorable Yuuri was now reduced to a gold-medal monster thanks to him.  

 ' Yo dude,' Phichit Chulanot, Yuuri's best friend and Victuuri Captain Supreme sauntered up to Victor's side with a water bottle and towel in hand. ' Why that look? You look like you have just swallowed an entire beaker of lemon juice.'

 They watched as Yuuri landed yet another perfect Triple Axel, earning him applauses from onlookers. 

 ' Yuuri is doing fine,' Phichit said curiously, mistaking Victor's heartbroken expression for a displeased one. ' I am sure he can medal with his four Quads in the FS. His stamina insane, I tell you. No one can match up to that.' 

 ' No... I am not sad because of how he skates,' Victor gestured wildly to the ice rink. ' I am sad because my Yuuri has forgotten about Valentine's Day!'

 ' OH MY!!!' Phichit clapped a hand over his mouth in horror. ' He did?! Really? I thought you two lovebirds have already celebrated in the morning. Oh wow, this must have hurt. My fellow Victuuri shippers will be devastated! They were expecting you two to be extra shippable on Valentine's Day. But... He really is training hard, you can't blame him for forgetting... He didn't qualify for the Four Continents last year and he was completely shattered. Since he qualifies this year, he's going to make it count and he won't stop until he gets that gold. The 4CCs means a lot to him. Besides, we never celebrate Valentine's Day in Detroit. I don't think he does back in Japan.'

 But upon Victor's heartbroken face, he sighed, ' Should you just remind him? Like, _yo, Yuuri. Remember about Valentine's Day?_ ' 

 Victor bashed his head against the side railing, ' I tried.  But whenever I tried to talk to him, he would just talk about technical skating stuff with me. He doesn't care about me anymore! No one even forgets about Valentine's Day! All the decorations in the hotel are Valentine's Day themed!' 

 Phichit winced, ' Yuuri is just stressed, that's all. What about you two getting a relaxing candlelit dinner later this evening after practice? It could work! It's 4pm now, and practice will be ending soon.'

 ' You are a saint, Phichit!' Victor brightened up immediately. ' Yes! It could work.'

 ' I told you, I'm not the Victuuri Shipper Supreme for nothing,' Phichit puffed up his chest in pride. ' Well, there are a couple of nice restaurants with excellent decor around the area, let's see-'

 ' Hi guys!' Guang-hong appeared next to them, breathless from practice, but he looked pretty excited. ' Seung-gil told us about this very nice Korean BBQ place just across the road! There's gonna be roast beef, fried chicken and kimchi! Everyone's going, and I haven't asked you two yet.' 

 Victor's face fell, and Phichit quickly asked, ' Oh, wow. Seung-gil actually agrees to socialise? Sounds, er, great. Who else is going?'

 ' Eh, Seung-gil, Leo, Otabek, and oh, Yuuri said he will be going too!' Guang-hong bounced on his feet excitedly. ' Will you two be going?' He added the last part as a stage whisper, '  _We didn't ask King JJ.'_

 Great. Plan number 2 was foiled again. Of course all of them wouldn't celebrate Valentine's Day. Seung-gil hated girls. Otabek... Well, he wouldn't celebrate it. Guang-hong wouldn't celebrate on this day because the Chinese had another traditional Valentine's Day for themselves. And Leo would just be happy to spend time with Guang-hong, them being alone or not. 

  Phichit looked between Guang-hong and Victor, torn between his loyalty to his fan club and the chance to take many Instagram+Twitter worthy photos of everyone to boost his follower count. One could almost see the gears working inside his head. Until he said apologetically, ' Well, Victor, I will be going with Guang-hong.'

 ' Yuuri will be there too, so I suppose you will be going?' Guang-hong smiled innocently. 

 He nodded, too upset to say anything.

 ' Good!' The Chinese skater beamed. ' I'll tell Seung-gil. Phichit, let's go and change! Victor, can you just wait outside of the locker room? Thanks a lot! See you!' The two young skaters went off in the other direction.

 Victor almost crushed the side bar of the rink when he saw King JJ obnoxiously showing off the bouquet of red roses his fiancée bought for him earlier. 

 ***

 ' Soooooooooo, let me get this straight,' Yurio said in the phone after Victor's twenty-minute rant about how Yuuri had forgotten about Valentine's Day. ' Katsudon has forgotten about this  _oh so important_ day and now you are dying in a ditch, is that right?'

 Yuuri had popped over to Phichit's place right after dinner, punching a second hole into Victor's heart. Phichit went the other way, looking over his shoulder apologetically until they finally disappeared around the corner. 

 ' Yes,' Victor wailed, hitting his pillow on the hotel bed with his other hand. 

 There was a long pause, and Victor could hear the cool crisp sound of skates hitting the ice, which meant Yurio was still in training and was apparently using his phone on the ice without Yakov's permission.

 ' Then why the hell do you not ask him about it then?' Yurio growled into the phone. ' God, you are insufferable. Why don't you two idiots just talk?'  

 ' What's going on?' A second voice - Mila, added.  

 ' Victor! Any updates from your passionate love life?' Georgi. 

 Yurio complained, ' This Old Man over there is crying his eyes out because Katsudon has forgotten about Valentine's Day. You know, Four Continents, gold medals and stuff.'

 ' Oh the horror!' Georgi shrieked. Sound of someone hitting the ice. 

 ' Well,' Mila said. ' You can't blame Yuuri, Victor. Maybe the Japanese don't celebrate Valentine's Day? Like how we don't celebrate Christmas?'

 ' But Valentine's Day is universal!' Victor blew his nose. 

 ' Jeez,' One could almost envision Yurio rolling his eyes. ' You are making such a fuss out of this.'

 ' What? Because Otabek isn't here to celebrate with you?'

 ' SHUT THE HELL UP! If you want the Pig to medal in this and kick JJ's butt, then you had better let him practice in peace. Look, you can celebrate all you want after the Free Skate on Saturday.' 

 ' But it's not even Valentine's Day on Saturday!' Victor said stubbornly. ' Yuuri has forgotten about this important day, and I will dieeeeeeeeeee. It's supposed to be a day to celebrate our love for real! I was expecting him to say "I love you" to me.'

 ' Uh,' Yurio said. ' Don't you say that _all the time_ to each other?'

 ' I always say "I love you" to Yuuri,' Victor corrected. ' But he has never really said it to me. He has never initiated hugs and kisses.'

 ' True,' Georgi said, recovering from his fall on the ice. 

 ' Then, go blame yourself for the stupid gold medal thing,' Yurio said loudly, and mimicked Victor's voice, '  _We will get married once he wins a gold medal._ Har dee har, it was you who said that in the first place, so you caused this entire mess.' 

 There was an angry roar like a bear in the background, and Yurio cursed, ' Shoot, Yakov is back. Gotta go before he rips me apart for slacking off. Bye! Good luck to the Katsudon!'

 Victor fell onto his bed like a burnt tree, feeling drained.  He should never have called Yurio for advice, because he felt even worse than before. 

 Valentine's Day was over, and he never got to celebrate it with Yuuri.

 Maybe Yurio was right. He was starting to hate the idea of that gold medal. 

 ***

  He arrived at the SP, feeling as if he was stepped on by a party of hippos and elephants. Phichit and Celestino must have noticed because they were eyeing him with pity.

 ' Victor, are you okay?' Yuuri asked worriedly, finally noticing Victor's really downcast look after the warm-up. ' Did you sleep well yesterday?'

 Victor's heart clenched. Till then, he was still hoping Yuuri would smile at him and say ' Happy belated Valentine's Day!' 

 Apparently, no. 

 ' I'm fine,' He lied. 

 ' Really?' Yuuri seemed suspicious. ' Oh well, get more rest tonight! I promise I will do my best in the SP and get that gold medal for you.'

  _I don't want a gold medal anymore, Yuuri! I want you!_ Victor wanted to scream at him, but he was already gone. 

 Yuuri performed a flawless Eros routine, and that Quad Flip was perfect. Absolutely perfect. Not a hair out of place. It wasn't enough to break Yurio's world record, but he was nearly there. And he ended the first day in first place. 

 But Victor felt numb. He hated himself for being selfish when he was supposed to be happy for Yuuri, but he realised that he _really really really really_ didn't want that gold medal anymore. 

 He watched with growing annoyance as Isabella kissed JJ right in front of the reporters afterwards. Even Leo was hugging Guang-hong, both of them laughing happily. 

***

 ' Victor, I really think you are acting weird,' Yuuri frowned down at him at last, during the Free Skate. Otabek, who ranked third after the SP had taken the ice already, waving to his supporters. 

 ' Honestly, Yuuri. I'm fine,' Victor said, running a hand through his hair.

 He was still feeling down.

 ' Are you worried about my FS?' Yuuri panicked, twisting at the hem of his national team jacket, ' I promise I really worked hard on that Quad Flip. I won't disappoint you, I promise, Yakov has showed me how to land it consistently, and I really really really promise I will skate a clean Yuri On Ice to-'

 Victor blurted out, ' I'm not worried about your FS, Yuuri. I am just-'

 ' What?' Yuuri finally looked at him in the eyes.

 ' Valentine's Day,' Victor deflated, looking like a kicked puppy. ' You forgot about Valentine's Day.'

 ' Oh.' Yuuri said weakly. ' Victor, I didn't forget about it, but it's just... I really need to work hard if I want to get the gold. I know how much you want me to get it, and I don't want to disappoint you. I was thinking we can-' 

 ' THEN MAYBE I DON'T WANT THAT GOLD MEDAL,' Victor shouted hotly. ' _I just want you_!' 

 Someone might have dropped a bomb in the room, because the Japanese skater was stunned by Victor's outburst. He flinched. 

 Victor instantly felt bad. He felt like a brat right now. He was literally just flinging Yuuri's efforts back in his face and telling him off for working hard when he was the one that made him work so hard in the first place. 

 Yuuri went pink in the face, opened his mouth to say something, but promptly closed it again.

 Right at the moment, a female official said, ' Mr. Katsuki, I think you should get ready.' 

 He nodded curtly, and walked away. 

 ' Yuuri,' Victor called after him, but the Japanese skater continued walking. 

 Victor really wanted to dig a hole in the wall and just die in there.  

  _He messed up. Big._


	2. Chapter 2

 Yuuri stood at the side of the rink, leaning on his elbows. 

 Fine, he admitted that he was sorry for purposely not bringing up Valentine's Day and neglecting Victor. He was probably as upset as Victor was that the 4CCs was gong to happen in this period of time. 

 And Victor was right about one thing. He really wanted the gold medal. But he wanted it for other reasons besides winning and stuff. 

 He envisioned getting the gold medal for Victor after the Free Skate, and he could make it up for missing Valentine's Day. He really wanted to give the gold medal to Victor as a present, to show him that the time he spent with him wasn't a waste. There was no better gift than this. Maybe he could surprise him with a kiss at the Kiss and Cry too. 

 It was meant to be a romantic secret, but he had absolutely no idea Victor felt so strongly against it.

 To be honest, he was slightly miffed by how Victor had reacted, as if it was his fault for forgetting about Valentine's Day.

 Heck, he hadn't even brought it up on the day, so Yuuri just assumed he too had forgotten about it.

  _I don't want the gold medal! I just want you!_

It was an adorable confession, now that Yuuri thought about it, but he was still pissed about it. 

 ' Yuuri? Earth to Yuuri?' Phichit waved a hand in front of him.

 ' Uh yeah?' Yuuri jolted. ' What's up?'

 ' You literally zoned out,' Phichit said worriedly. ' What happened? Where's Victor?'

 He briefly told Phichit about the situation.

 Phichit's face fell, ' Oh. Actually... He talked to me that day. He feels like you care about the gold medal more than him. He's pretty heartbroken too, Yuuri. Why don't you two just talk with each other? You just walked away from him?'

 ' I just wanted to give him the gold medal as a present. What do I do now? Now I think about it, I feel bad for ignoring him,' Yuuri said, panic clawing at his chest. ' He's not even here. Is he angry at me for basing our relationship on gold medals? I didn't mean to do that.' 

 ' Dawww, it sounds romantic as hell but... Sheesh you two suck at communicating,' Phichit shook his head. ' He's not angry at you, don't let it affect your performance. Just get out there, skate Yuri On Ice for him, get that freaking gold medal and kiss him to make up for it. Oh gosh, JJ is almost done. Get out there, quick.'

 Victor still wasn't there. But Phichit was right. He shouldn't allow this to affect his skating.

 He unclipped his skate guards after allowing JJ to exit and throw himself at Isabella.

 Victor still wasn't there.

 He stood at the centre of the rink, and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

 The soft jingling of piano music began, and he started to skate. He put all his love into his step sequences, hoping that maybe Victor could see him and get the message. 

  _Sorry, Victor. I had no idea._

On his first jump, he rotated just in time to see Victor at the side, and relief washed over him. At least he was there to see him.

 The rest was a blur to him, even when he nailed that Quad Flip at the end. The performance probably couldn't top the GPF's, but he knew he did well, judging from the thunderous applause and standing ovation from some of his fans.

 He pointed to Victor with his hand as his final position, and Victor's expression was almost unreadable.

 He accompanied him to the Kiss and Cry anyways, and offered him his jacket.

 ' We have the scores for Katsuki Yuuri. 215.46! HE'S IN FIRST!!! KATSUKI YUURI HAS COME IN FIRST PLACE AFTER THE FS!!!'

 ' Congratulations, Yuuri,' Victor almost sounded cautious. ' You should... Go to the medal ceremony.'

 He went back out to the rink, standing in the middle of the podium as the judge presented him with his gold medal. JJ came second and Otabek came third. 

 Everyone was dismissed after the ceremony, and Yuuri skated back to Victor, with the gold medal gleaming on his chest.

 Before Victor could say anything, Yuuri took off his gold medal and threw it around Victor's neck, before kissing him soundly on the lips.

 There was a loud girlish scream to the left that probably belonged to Phichit to be followed by the snapping of iPhone camera. 

 Victor was shocked, but he completely melted into Yuuri's arms.

 They broke apart, and Yuuri said apologetically, ' Sorry, Vitya, I didn't realise I was ignoring you these few days. I didn't mean to forget about Valentine's Day, but I was thinking you didn't remember about it too... So...'

 ' It's okay,' Victor said sheepishly. ' I was being the selfish one.' 

 ' I guess we can celebrate now?' Yuuri winked, winding his arm around Victor's. 

 ' Yeah,' Victor said dazedly. ' I love you.'

 ' I love you too, Vitya.' 

 

  **phichit+chu:** VICTUURI KISSS!!!!!!!! KYA!!!!!! T ♡ T I AM CRYING TEARS OF JOY HAPPY BELATED VALENTINE'S DAY!!!!!!!!!! #victuuri #lovebirds #4ccs #blessed

  **43k likes**

  **View all 27k comments**

  **yuri_plisetsky:** Good job Old Man.

  **victuuri_fc:** MY CROPS ARE WATERED, MY CHILDREN ARE FED THANK YOU SO MUCH PHICHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAN I REPOST THIS PHOTO?

  **phichit+chu:** OF COURSE!!! CELEBRATE WITH ME, MY LOYAL FRIEND @ **victuuri_fc**

 

**v_nikiforov:** So proud of you, moya lyubov! #valentinesday #love #victuuri #goldmedal 

  **48k likes**

**View all 30k comments**

**VIcTuuri:** SO ARE YOU GOING TO GET MARRIED NOW :DDDDDDDDD

  **hannahskates:** THIS IS SO CUTE AND SHIPPABLE SOMEONE HELP ME

  **weheartyuuri:** CONGRATS ON YOUR GOLD MEDAL YUURI!!!!!!!! <33333333 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short :PPP 
> 
> But yeah. Thanks so much for reading! :DDDDD

**Author's Note:**

> Nurufufufufufufu! 
> 
> Second chapter will be out soon... >:D


End file.
